uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
North and West London Light Railway
The North and West London Light Railway (NWLLR), formerly proposed-named as Brent Cross Railway, is a potential light rail service proposed by the London group of the Campaign for Better Transport, intended to serve parts of north, northwest and west London, being similar to the Docklands Light Railway (DLR). The proposal for a rapid transit network using existing or abandoned railway corridors was published in 2008. The proposal has been promoted in the context of the Brent Cross Shopping Centre expansion project, a major urban planning scheme which involves the redevelopment of Brent Cross and northern Cricklewood. The stated aim of the NWLLR proposal is to alleviate anticipated traffic problems when this development goes ahead. The NWLLR remains at the proposal stage and has not been approved or funded. Overview The Campaign for Better Transport is aiming to reduce CO2 emissions, pollution and cars on the roads. The campaign have also said that high-intensity bus services in Brent Cross create more pollution and traffic jams.http://www.bettertransport.org.uk/system/files/09.01.16.light_rail_presentation.pdf Route The proposed NWLLR route would have 34 stations on 4 lines:http://www.bettertransport.org.uk/system/files/Brent_Cross_Railway_maps.pdf *Ealing Broadway - Hanger Lane South - West Acton - Alliance Road - North Acton - Harlesden - Craven Park - Taylors Lane - Neasden - Dudden Hill - Gladstone Park - Edgware Road Brent - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross South - Brent Cross *Park Royal - Park Royal Central - North Acton - Harlesden - Craven Park - Taylors Lane - Neasden - Brent Park - Tokyngton - Wembley Stadium *Wembley Stadium - Tokyngton - Brent Park - Neasden - Dudden Hill - Gladstone Park - Edgware Road Brent - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross South - Brent Cross *Finchley Road - West Hampstead - Mill Lane - Cricklewood - Brent Cross Thameslink - Brent Cross Shopping Centre - Brent Cross West - Hendon - Kingsbury Road - Colindeep Lane - Colindale - Grahame Park Way - Copthall - Mill Hill East - Finchley Central Core proposal The Campaign for Better Transport proposal suggests that the service could be a light rail system, similar to the Docklands Light Railway. The core proposal envisages a line running east-west across north London suburbs from to . The group also advocates further extensions to and , and a new line running north-south from through Brent Cross to . The routes would use a combination of existing railway lines, freight lines and disused lines, linked by stretches of new track. The proposal document suggests the network could include the Dudding Hill Line, the branch of the Central Line and freight tracks which currently run parallel to the Midland Main Line. Other proposals There is a similar proposal from the West London Business to build a Surbiton-to-Brent Cross railway, called the West London Orbital underground railway route. A Fastbus limited-stop bus service from North Acton to Wembley Park is also proposed from other companies. Political views ]] The proposal has limited support from some local councils, but lacks the funding or support from the Greater London Authority that is necessary to undertake project costings or a feasibility study. The proposal is not supported by the site developers at Brent Cross and relies on changes being made to their plans. In April 2009 Ealing London Borough Council passed a resolution to support the proposal in principle and to discuss with neighbouring councils "its strategic potential for supporting new developments and orbital travel." Harrow London Borough Council gave its support in principle, stating that unless Transport for London provided "funding for a feasibility study to examine this proposal ... no more public money should be directed towards this proposal." In 2009 Brian Coleman, the mayor of Barnet and London Assembly Member for Barnet and Camden said "It's not feasible, it won't happen. Ideas like this are thought up by men who probably still have a train set in the attic." Later that year, Barnet London Borough Council voted to request the developers to maintain contact with the light rail promoters. In January 2011 Brent London Borough Council passed a resolution to effectively support the proposal in principle. References External links *Brent Cross campaign page - Campaign for Better Transport Category:Proposed transport projects in London Category:Proposed railway lines in London